


Forbidden

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boyfriend tickling his girlfriend, Evillustrator - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lila's parents are diplomats, Nath is a cute tomato, nathlila, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: Lila's father doesn't want Nathaniel to date her, because of being from different "social class". Nathaniel's anger caused him to get akumatized by one of Hawk Moth's akumas and now somebody's gotta help him out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with Miraculousfan1 about Lila Rossi and a while later I had this idea here :D Enjoy it!

Outside the school ground Lila and Nathaniel lied on the grass doing their homework together.

 

“Thank you for helping me with the homework Lila” Said Nathaniel putting his book back into his bag.

 

“What would you be without me, Tomato?” Asked Lila petting Nathaniel’s hair, causing it to look more messier.

 

“I don’t know, tell you me” Said Nathaniel packing the girl, pulling her closer to him, starting to tickle her on the sides of the body.

 

“No, not here!” Replied Lila laughing letting her hands of Nathaniel’s head, then trying to make him stop.

 

“Aww don’t you like it?” Asked Nathaniel then Lila made it to hold his arms while he after that managed to pull Lila on her arms rolling on the grass together and stopping to tax, while looking at each others faces laughing.

 

“Hehehe” Chuckled Nathaniel as Lila lied over him staring at his eyes.

 

“You’re the best thing, that has ever happen to me” Said Lila lying her head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat in serenity.

 

“I….hey how do you say I love you in Italian?” Asked Nathaniel earning a grin from the girl and after that she whispered into his ear.

 

“Tea Amo?” Asked Nathaniel raising his left eyebrow up.

 

“Ti not Tea” Corrected Lila with a giggle.

 

“I…...Ti amo, Lila” Said Nathaniel to the brunette getting a kiss from her on the lips.

“We admitted each others our feelings for each other a while ago, when exactly will you ask me out?” Asked the Italian glaring at the ice blue eyes of the boy.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it. I thought about asking your father about it”

 

“Why my father?”

 

“I heard it’s good if a guy asks the girl’s father first, before going steady”

 

“But that’s about proposing, Nath” Told Lila. “But that’s kind of cute too” Said Lila lying down next to him staring at the clouds.

 

“The clouds up there look very fluffy” Said Nathaniel. “Oh and that one looks just like an ice cornet”

 

“You right” Said Lila staring at the clouds. Nathaniel crossed his arms behind him and Lila turned herself to him holding herself up with her elbow and hand under her face, looking amorously at the boy.

 

“You tired?” Asked Lila looking at the red head yawn.

 

“I just need a little nap” Said Nathaniel wrinkling his nose, before falling asleep.

 

“I’ll nap here with you” Said Lila lying down next to the boy, leaning her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes as well.

 

**O-O**

 

At the Le Grand Paris hotel Nathaniel walked in a corridor on the last level of the hotel, where Lila’s family’s room would be located. Nathaniel stopped in front of the room 393 looking at it. He raised his hand, taking a breath and before he could knock, the door got open and a tall man stood there, while phoning with someone in Italian.

 

“Uh...” Replied Nathaniel looking at the man, which turned the phone of looking at the red head. “Hi Mr Rossi” Greeted Nathaniel holding his hand to the man, which he then shook.

 

“Hi Nathaniel” Greeted Mr Rossi. “I’m a bit in a hurry, do you need something?” Asked Lila’s father. “Or is something with Lila again?”

 

“No….well kind of. It’s a yes or no question, when you really need to go sir”

 

“What is it?” Asked Mr Rossi making Nathaniel gulp.

 

“Well Sir I and Lila, we are you know best friends” Said Nathaniel and the father nodded, listening to the boy. “I and Lila we kind of like each other and I….wanted to ask you sir, if you would accept if I and Lila would start a relationship with each other?”

 

“You mean you two dating?” Asked Mr Rossi raising his eyebrow in the air.

 

“Y...yeah” Replied Nathaniel looking at the well dressed man.

 

“Are you insane?” Asked Mr Rossi shocking Nathaniel. “Do you know, what this means for her?” Asked Mr Rossi. “Or more, for my family?” Asked Mr Rossi and Nathaniel shook his head.

 

“Look my boy, I’m glad, that she’s your friend and that you treat her well and all that, but I don’t want her to date someone, who’s not grown on us”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Look my boy, I don’t want my girl do date someone, who’s not in the same class as her, like Chloé Bourgeois or Prince Ali. Or your parents...”

 

“Or my parents being the same class as you, but what’s the point of that?”

 

“Young boy, I just said that” Said Mr Rossi.

 

 

Down the corridor walked Lila up by herself alone, then she saw far down, where her hotel room is, her father talking with Nathaniel in a not very nice tune.

 

“Nathaniel?” Asked Lila and walked faster to them.

 

 

“My mom’s been working for 10 years as an air traffic controller, that’s not as bad as it sounds”

 

“But you don’t even have a father”

 

“What’s my fault, that I don’t have my father?” Asked Nathaniel. “He ran off, when I was a little kid”

 

“I can see, why he decided to run off” Said Mr Rossi, making Nathaniel angry.

 

“Papa!” Shouted Lila glaring at her dad.

 

“Boy I forbid you to ever go out with my daughter again, Lila Ti proibisco di stare con lui!“

 

„Papa, che non è giusto”

 

“Grrrr” Growled Nathaniel. “Fine, I go!” Shouted Nathaniel walking back pissed off.

 

“Nathan, wait!” Called Lila running behind him. “Nathaniel, forget what my dad said” Said Lila taking him on his hand. “Look at me Nath” Asked Lila and Mr Rossi came between them, taking them away from each other.

 

“No, casa subito!” Shouted Mr Rossi.

 

“Nathaniel, don’t leave” Begged Lila the red head and Mr Rossi grabbed her on the arm. “No!” Shouted Lila.

 

“I don’t want to call the staff to bring you out boy, go!” Demanded Mr Rossi and Nathaniel frowned his face angry, then ran out from there leaving the Rossi’s back.

 

“Idioto!” Shouted Lila at her dad and he brought her into the hotel room.

 

Nathaniel entered into the elevator and got angry.

 

“That’s not fair!” Shouted Nathaniel falling on his knees, near starting to get tears in his eyes.

 

On the other side of Paris…

 

“Frustrated and annoyed at the ambassador action. Some of them can really misuse their power.” Said Hawk Moth transforming one of his butterflies into a black akuma. “Fly my little akuma and evillize him”

 

The akuma left the lair of the villain flying through the city, his way to the hotel, where the Rossi’s reside.

Nathaniel walked the lobby of the hotel along, still annoyed by Lila’s father. At the lobby he passed by Jagged Stone, which was there with her agent talking.

 

“We need that girl, which made my rock giant cover to do this new cover too” Said Jagged Stone, then noted Nathaniel passing by angry.

 

“Hey boy” Called Jagged and Nathaniel glared at him, still with the mad expression. “Do you know that girl, that made my rock giant cover?” Asked Jagged and he nodded.

 

“Could you write down her phone number or her name for me?” Asked Jagged and Penny took a pencil and a block for the boy to write.

 

“Okay” Said Nathaniel starting to write on the sheet. The akuma appeared from the entrance flying into the pencil of the red head.

 

“ _Evillustrator, I’m giving you another chance, go take revenge on the diplomat, which treated you unfairly. Just don’t forget to bring me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir”_

 

“I’m on it, Hawk Moth” Said Nathaniel transforming into the Evillustrator.

 

“Oh oh” Said Penny walking back along with Jagged as they saw the akumatized kid.

 

“It’s time to fix some things” Said the Evillustrator rolling his pencil in his fingers, then drew on his tablet a hover board and flew away through the lobby up to the corridors of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the suit of the Rossi’s Lila sat on the couch looking at the TV. Lila sat there grumbling Italian words under her breath, while watching the show. Her phone on the couch next to her vibrated and she took it and saw on the display a push message.

 

_Akuma attack. Local: Le Grand Paris_

 

 

“Oh oh” Replied Lila and she ran to the exit opening the door, looking at the corridor for any danger. She closed the door again, leaning against it.

 

“It’s better, if I stay here” Said Lila and somebody suddenly knocked at the door.

 

“Uh...” Replied Lila, then covered her mouth with her hands. The door got erased and Evillustrator entered into the room.

 

“Ah!” Screamed Lila running away from him into her room.

 

“Lila, wait!” Called Evillustrator following her.

 

“Get away from me!” Shouted Lila throwing pillows and a few decorations from the coffee table at the red head.

 

“Stop it please!” Demanded the Evillustrator at the frightened girl.

 

“I come in peace Lila” Told the Evillustrator bending down on his knees, then someone yelled from the outside of the corridor.

 

“Ah it’s that bad guy again!” Shouted a blonde girl looking at the brunette and the red head standing in front of each other. The blonde girl ran of and the Evillustrator ran out of the room, jumping at his hover board, then Lila ran behind him and stopped him from taking off.

 

“Evillustrator, where are you going?” Asked Lila.

 

“I need to take care of your father” Responded Evillustrator making Lila swallow hard her saliva as he mentioned her father.

“Nathaniel?” Asked Lila looking into the familiar eyes of him. Lila wide her eyes as she figured out, that this was really him.

 

“I’ll be right back” Said the Evillustrator driving off with the board leaving Lila back.

 

“Oh oh” Said Lila and ran the corridor along, trying to follow him.

 

 

At the outside of the hotel Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up running from different directions meeting each other at the entrance.

 

“Good day My lady” Greeted Cat Noir as he met the spot girl.

 

“Already here?” Asked Ladybug looking at him.

 

“Look isn’t that Jagged Stone?” Asked Cat Noir looking into the lobby to see him there talking with a police agent.

 

“He might have seen the villain” Said Ladybug walking along with the cat guy into the hotel.

 

“Ladybug, thank god you’re here” Said one of the staff of the hotel. “Mr Stone saw the guy, who transformed into the villain”

 

“Can you describe us the boy, how he looked like?” Asked Ladybug and the guitarist nodded.

 

“Sure, he wore some nice purple jeans, an orange shirt with the symbol of the Magma band, a dress jacket, I think it was gray”

 

“Was he a red head?” Asked Cat Noir and Jagged nodded.

 

“Yes and his hair reaches to his neck and one of his eyes is covered by a bit of his hair. “

 

“Does he draw stuff on a sort of tablet on his arm, which get alive and all that?” Asked Cat Noir and Jagged nodded.

 

“Yeah, just check out, what he did to my little Fang” Showed Jagged his crocodile with a giant muzzle on his face.

 

“Oh what a monster” Said Ladybug sounding not very serious to the singer. “We will take care of that guy” Said Ladybug and ran with Cat Noir away from the lobby.

 

“So it’s the Evillustrator, right?” Asked Cat Noir and Ladybug nodded.

 

“Yep and I have a slight idea, who could have caused him to get akumatized”

 

“Chloé?” Asked Cat Noir and they heard an elevator’s door opening, as it rang and Evillustrator came out passing by the heroes.

 

“Stop!” Demanded Ladybug and the akuma flew faster, leaving the two heroes back.

 

“We need some roller blades for this” Said Cat Noir and another elevator arrived and he looked back again and saw Chloé and Lila leaving the elevator together.

 

“Where is your father going to hold the meeting?” Asked Lila. “We need to warn him about it” Said the Italian then saw Ladybug and Cat Noir looking at the two girls.

 

“Talking about that” Said Lila frowning her face, looking at the heroine.

 

“Lila I….” Said Ladybug, then Cat Noir interrupted her.

 

“Lila listen, Ladybug’s sorry for humiliating you in front of that model boy back at the school. She was just angry at what you told about you two’s _friendship with each other._ She knows, she shouldn’t have acted to you like this, more as she’s a super heroine, who should actually be a good role model for others”

 

“Okay, okay, we talk later about this, we have to save my father and mostly Nathaniel” Said Lila. “That’s the guy, who got akumatized”

 

“Sure, we will help you” Said Ladybug. “But first, let’s get to look for him, before he harms the mayor or any of the other in the meeting.” Said Ladybug and all ran, except for Chloé and Cat Noir.

 

“You girl, you have to come with us” Said Cat Noir taking her in his arms.

 

“Ah!” Screamed Chloé as the cat hero took her with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a meeting room of Mayor Bourgeois’ hotel he sat inside there along with Mr Rossi and a few others talking.

 

“There’s nothing wrong in caring about our children’s happiness, right Mr Bourgeois?” Asked a man, who sat next to Mr Rossi.

 

“Of course not” Said the mayor. “There’s nothing more important for me, than my daughter’s happiness and health”

 

“So mine” Said the man.

 

“Okay, so what I did is wrong or what?” Asked Mr Rossi annoyed at the two.

 

“You can’t force her to like someone else, if she already likes this Daniel or what ever his name is. If you forbid her that, her liking for him will grown instantly more and soon or later, you have to choose. Either you want your daughter to be happy or you want to keep the reputation you have and have also an unhappy daughter”

 

“He’s got a point” Said Mayor Bourgeois and Mr Rossi just rolled his eyes.

 

“Can’t we just talk about, we came here to talk about?” Asked Mr Rossi annoyed by the others.

 

“Alright” Said the mayor and on the other side of the room, someone knocked.

 

“Come in” Said the mayor and the door was erased away and the Evillustrator entered into the room.

 

“Where are you manners, that’s not how you open a door” Said Mayor Bourgeois a bit scared of the guy.

 

“My apologize, I just wanted to have a quick conversation with Monsieur Roberto Rossi” Said the villain, causing Lila’s father to gulp.

 

“Well okay” Said Mayor Bourgeois and rolled his eyes down, where he had his hands down and a smart phone on his hands with a message from his daughter.

 

“ _Papa, another akuma villain is attacking our hotel again”_

 

Andrè Bourgeois signed the others to leave the place and the Evillustrator noted it, but stopped only Lila’s father from leaving the place.

 

“Mr Rossi, I want to talk with you, please I need to explain this” Said Evillustrator and Mayor Bourgeois passed behind Evillustrator’s back slowly, taking a stick of one of the knight’s decoration and hold it over the red head. The man saw, what the mayor wanted to do and nodded.

 

“Of course, what do you want to discuss?” Asked Mr Rossi and then at the entrance he saw his daughter along with Chloé and the super heroes.

 

“Come on daddy, hit him!” Cheered Chloé getting the red head’s attention.

 

“Huh?” Asked Evillustrator getting hit by the stick of the knight on the head.

 

“Ouch!” Shouted the villain placing his hands on his head.

 

“Run!” Shouted Andrè running away along with the Italian out of the room.

 

“He’s down” Said Cat Noir and Lila ran into the room, passing by her father.

 

“Lila!” Shouted Mr Rossi and ran behind his daughter.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Shouted Lila then got pulled back by her father and the mayor, before helping the villain up.

 

“No!” Shouted Lila. “I need to see, if he’s okay”

 

“No Lila, he might harm you” Said her father looking at her.

 

“He won’t harm me, that’s Nathaniel”

 

“Nathaniel?” Asked Roberto surprised.

 

“Yes” Said Lila then saw the villain standing up, a bit shaky from the hit he got on his head.

 

“Damn it” Replied Evillustrator standing up, looking while scratching his head at the others near the exit.

 

“We gotta go, quick!” Said André running out with the others, except the heroes.

 

“We have to stop him first, get out of here!” Demanded Ladybug and all left Ladybug and Cat Noir back.

 

“Don’t worry, they will bring him back to normal” Assured the mayor the others, which were going with him.

 

 

“Come, he’s feeling bad” Said Ladybug running along with Cat Noir to the Super Nathan based akuma villain.

 

“Are you alright?” Asked Ladybug looking straight into the eyes of the villain. “Nathaniel?” Called the bug heroine looking at the head of the guy.

 

“I think I got there something” Said the Evillustrator and Ladybug passed her hand over his hair, trying to find any buckle inside his tomato read hair.

 

“My Lady, I think, that’s just a trick” Said Cat Noir putting his hands inside his hair too. The Evillustrator placed his arm behind Cat Noir’s back and took his stick out, extending it against Ladybug’s belly, causing her to fly across the room.

 

“Ladybug!” Shouted Cat Noir shocked and Evillustrator hit Cat Noir with the baton too, causing him to fall down, then he ran off leaving the two back.

 

“I knew it” Said Cat Noir picking his baton up, then looking at Ladybug trying to stand up by herself, in which he quickly raced to, to help her.

 

“Thanks” Said Ladybug. “We need to find him, before he finds the others”

 

“Yeah, but where could they be?” Asked Ladybug and Cat Noir thought about it.

 

“What about Chloè’s suite?” Asked Cat Noir.

 

“Could go” Said Ladybug and left the room along with Cat Noir, racing the corridor along of the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Up in the suit of the Bourgeois’ the Rossi’s sat along with the Bourgeois’s on a round couch, sitting far away from each other.

 

“So this guy harmed your daughter once?” Asked Mr Rossi looking at Chloè and her father.

 

“It was the worst night ever” Said Chloé having memories from the Evillustrator erasing her clothes and shoes.

 

“What has he done to you?” Asked Mr Rossi paying attention at the girl, while Lila just rolled her eyes and walked to the window looking at the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Please bring me my Nathaniel back” Pleased Lila looking out of the window up to the tower.

 

“But it was real scary sir” Said Chloè embracing her father.

 

“I don’t know what to say, my daughter is saying, that he’s harmless.”

 

“He could be trying to fight out of the control of the akuma” Said André thinking about the situation.

 

“Could be possible” Said Mr Rossi looking at her daughter looking out of the window. He sighed and stood up, making his way up to the girl.

 

“…..” Mr Rossi looked at the others back, which sat there looking at the two.

 

“Lila?” Asked Mr Rossi and she just kept glaring over the glass of the window.

 

“D….did you friend there get angry with me, about what I said before?” Asked the father.

 

“What did you expect?” Responded Lila grumpy to the man.

 

“I….you know….I care for you. I don’t want you, to be hurt by him”

 

“Nathaniel would never do that to me!” Shouted Lila angry at him. “I know why you don’t want me to be with him and for me, that doesn’t matter me a little bit”

 

“Lila, but you two aren’t from the same class”

 

“Dad, we are in the 21th century. Not the medieval time. I can date, who the hell I want to and if I want him, the it’s HIM and not someone else and if he’s from a lower class, who cares! He’s has more value in his heart, than you have ever showed in yours!”

 

“Ouch” Said a voice and they looked at another room and saw Cat Noir standing there along with Ladybug.

 

“How did you get into the room?” Asked Mayor Bourgeois.

 

“Your servant let us in” Responded Cat Noir. “Remember me later to give him a tip, I don’t have my wallet here at the moment”

 

“Have you guys found Nathaniel?” Asked Lila walking up to the heroes.

 

“No, but we need to take care of you father, until we catch him” Explained Cat Noir walking to the diplomat.

 

“Sure and what about my daughter?” Asked Mr Rossi and Ladybug had an idea.

 

“She will help us” Said Ladybug holding the girl on the shoulder.

 

“What?” Asked Lila shocked.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not that dangerous” Said Ladybug shrieking Lila a bit more.

 

“Okay” Responded Lila unsure about the moment.

 

“Come let’s get up to the roof” Said Ladybug taking her into the arms.

 

“The roof?!?!?” Shouted Lila scared.

 

“Where the pool is”

 

“Oh...” Replied Lila embarrassed.

 

“Let’s go” Said Ladybug walking with the girl the way, she came with the cat hero.

 

“Now….” Said Cat Noir and the entrance of the suite got opened again by the Evillustrator erasing it away, then entered into the room.

 

“Oh you want to join the party?” Asked Cat Noir taking his baton out, ready for fighting.

 

“Oh no thanks, I’m not a big party animal” Said the Evillustrator drawing something on his tablet, then Cat Noir hit with his baton the pencil away from his hand.

 

“Ouch!” Cried the Evillustrator then looked at the small drawn yarn ball.

 

“A ball of yarn?” Asked Cat and the villain kicked it around the room, then Cat Noir ran behind the ball. “Why am I doing thi?” Asked Cat Noir catching the ball, the playing with it, like a kitty”

 

“Ugh” Said Chloé doing a face palm.

 

“Don’t harm me!” Shouted Mr Rossi looking around for anything to hurt him, but the only thing he found was a vase with a flower in it. “Accidenti”

 

“You’ll end up being an accidenti” Said the Evillustrator drawing something on his tablet, which showed up in real life in front of Lila’s father. The Evillustrator caught the box and opened it to the father.

 

“What is in there?” Asked Mr Rossi seeing a cake with the text _I love Lila Rossi very much._

 

“I already told you, that I don’t want you with her together” Shouted Mr Rossi throwing the cake into the Evillustrator’s face. Cat Noir came back, without the yarn ball.

 

“Sorry, I had a little trouble….” Said Cat Noir and saw Roberto leaving the suite and saw the Bourgeois’ sitting on the couch and the Evillustrator wishing the cake off his face.

 

“Don’t move!” Shouted Cat Noir and the villain drew something on the tablet again, which was a giant cod over his had, which fell down on the blonde’s hair.

 

“You know, I’m not into Norwegian kitchen” Said Cat taking the salted fish off his head, then ran behind the villain, which was riding his hover board again.

 

 

At the roof Lila sat along with Ladybug on the masonry of the roof looking at the pool in front of them.

 

“He stood for me as Chloé was making me down. On the same day, she caught him alone and wanted to pay back. I walked up there and did the same he did for me before.”

 

“Nathaniel is…..I mean he seems to be a great guy” Said Ladybug scratching her neck.

 

“He really is” Said Lila sad. “What would you do, if your father wouldn’t let you date your crush, if he wasn’t the same ranking as you?”

 

“I think I would try to talk with him” Said Ladybug. “He isn’t really interested if I date someone from a different age, class, gender...”

 

“Lila!” Shouted Mr Rossi. “We have to leave” Said Mr Rossi and Ladybug stopped the man.

 

“Hey where are the others?” Asked Ladybug and from the door appeared the Evillustrator with his hover board.

 

“Nath!” Called Lila then saw him felling off the board as Cat Noir jumped into him falling down as well. The Evillustrator stood up and took his pencil again and drew a pair handcuffs on Cat Noir’s hands.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair” said Cat looking at the red head.

 

“Let me please talk with her father” Asked the Evillustrator looking at him. Mr Rossi ran towards the villain pushing him down, to take Cat Noir’s baton from his back, then he extended it to hit the Evillustrator. The villain drew a sword and defended himself with it, then fenced with him.

 

“Dad, stop it!” Demanded Lila and the Evillustrator saw Lila’s face sadden more, as she observed him and the father fighting. The Evillustrator kicked her father on the stomach, causing him to fall down, then took the baton away from Roberto and threw it at Ladybug.

 

“Merci” Thanked Ladybug and saw Nathaniel’s alter ego throwing his sword into the pool.

 

“Don’t you see, how much it costs to your daughter to see us two fighting?” Asked the Evillustrator. “Or how much it costs me?” Asked the Evillustrator looking bothered at the diplomat, which lied there a bit scared.

 

“Nathaniel listen, forget my father. I’m going to date you no matter what” Said Lila rolling her eyes down at her father. “Soon or later, he will have to accept that” Hissed Lila and the Evillustrator looked back at Mr Rossi, then suddenly felt a pain in his hands again.

 

“No! Stop this!” Shouted the Evillustrator grabbing his hands, from the controlling of Hawk Moth. “Alright Hawk Moth, I’ll do it” Said the Evillustrator in pain.

 

“Hawk Moth?” Asked Ladybug surprised and Mr Rossi kicked the Evillustrator away from him, causing him to fly over the wall.

 

“No!” Shouted Lila and Ladybug quickly grabbed Nathaniel’s feet with her yo-yo, holding him close on the wall of the building.

 

“That was close” Said Ladybug passing her hand on her forehead. Lila ran at the villain and grabbed him on his leg.

 

“Come on” Said Lila and Ladybug tried to pull him up, but it wasn’t going well.

 

“Cat I need your help” Asked Ladybug and he ran towards the girl. Mr Rossi ran behind him too.

 

“Stay away sir, we’re on it” Said Ladybug turning her back to the diplomat.

 

“Ladybug quick, the thread is slipping off him” Said Lila trying to reach her arms to the red head’s, then she slipped of the wall, falling down.

 

“Helllllllppppppp!” Shouted Lila.

 

“Lila!” Shouted the Evillustrator at seeing the brunette falling.

 

“Oh oh” Said Cat Noir observing the girl falling. The Evillustrator looked quickly at the yo-yo’s end and boot Ladybug’s hands, to let the yo-yo fall down with him.

 

“No!” Shouted Ladybug as now the Evillustrator, was going the same way.

 

“Nathaniel!” Shouted Lila at seeing him falling down behind her sketching something on his tablet, which started to appear behind his back. It was a pencil formed jet pack, which worked and he flew behind the girl and caught her, right before crashing on the ground.

 

“Gotch’a” Shouted the red head flying straight with the girl towards the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Nath!” Shouted Lila embracing her hero hard, while pecking him on his face.

 

“Woah, Woah calm down” Said the Evillustrator rolling his eyes at her smiling.

 

“I almost turned into mash potatoes, if you wouldn’t have threw yourself down “

 

“I know I didn’t think of, what could have happened to me” Said the Evillustrator, then Lila looked shocked as she saw the tower, right in front of them.

 

“Caution!” Shouted Lila and passed through the bars of the Eiffel Tower, getting hang down there on the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug’s yo-yo.

 

“Ops” Said the red head looking up at the yo-yo.

 

“I think this won’t hold much longer” Said Lila and Nathaniel’s alter ego then looked down at how far they were from the bottom and drew under them a hammock and as he was done with it, the yo-yo let them fall down on it.

 

“Great” Said Lila and watched the yo-yo fall down, hitting the ground without breaking.

 

“That must be one tough one” Said the Italian looking down at the ground, then she got scared of the height and threw herself at the villain, crawling hard on him.

 

“Don’t let us fall down” Said Lila shocked then the red head nodded and petted the girl’s back, trying to comfort her over the high place.

 

“Lucky Charm!” Shouted a voice and the Evillustrator looked down to see a very thick sport mat under them.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s a thick one, like from P.E lessons” Told Ladybug loud and the Evillustrator looked at the girl, which gave him her hands, feeling scared about the situation.

 

“We’ll go together, alright?” Asked the akuma villain and she nodded then the alter ego of Nathaniel took her in his arms, then looked down at the bottom to see, if they could jump.


	5. Chapter 5

After Ladybug’s lucky charm fixed everything in Paris, including Nathaniel’s self again.

 

“What happened?” Asked Nathaniel as he sat there on the ground looking at the fist bump of Cat Noir and Ladybug.

 

“Nath, you’re alright” Said Lila giving him a warm hug.

 

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel. “What happened?” Asked the red head glaring at the girl.

 

“You….you were akumatized again” Responded Lila and he sighed.

 

“Not again” Said Nathaniel sad. Lila caressed him on his cheeks and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, making him blush a little bit.

 

“I didn’t cause too much trouble did I?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the heroes.

 

“No, except you were tied up with Ladybug’s yo-yo up there at the tower, when you saved Lila, but don’t worry. Everything’s fine” Said Cat Noir looking at the red head.

 

“I’m sorry, if I asked you dad about going out together” Said Nathaniel looking at the brunette. “I didn’t expect, that he would act….that way”

 

“Just forget it Nathaniel, it’s all over” Said Lila nudging him on the nose with her own, making a little smile appear on his face. On the road appeared a gray car with a mark of the diplomat on the license plat and from the car came Lila’s father running towards the others.

 

“Are you alright Lila?” Asked Mr Rossi looking at her girl, which was clipped at Nathaniel like a little monkey on her mother.

 

“Si” Responded Lila and glared at Nathaniel.

 

“My boy” Said Roberto placing his hand on his shoulder. “I have to apologize about my behavior before. I should have been real nicer to you before” Said the diplomat and Lila nodded at her father, which caused him to chuckle.

“I know _tesoro_ ” Said Roberto looking at her daughter. “Do you forgive an _idioto_ like me?

 

“I forgive you sir” Said Nathaniel and Lila leaned her head under his chin, trying to tell her father, he forgot something.

 

“Of course I know” Said Roberto rolling his eyes. “My boy I give you my final answer for your question. Yes you can go out with her, your proved me, that you care for Lila more, than I…..kind of showed”

 

“But you showed it sir” Said Nathaniel. “You….uh…..didn’t want her to...”

 

“Yes I know, but I saw, that she was so worried about you, that she only wanted you to be with her. If I didn’t she wouldn’t be happy and that’s what I was forgetting”

 

“But now you didn’t” Said Lila and her father caressed the girl’s face.

 

“Lila?” Said Nathaniel and the brunette looked at the red head.

 

“What is it?” Asked Lila.

 

“Do you want to go tonight at the cinema with me?” Asked Nathaniel. “If you got time and if your dad allows it?”

 

“Papa?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“I’d love to” Responded Lila grabbing his hand.

 

“G...great” Said Nathaniel while his cheeks lightened a bit pink up. Lila smiled and dragged him with her away from the others, then continued to walk with him hand by hand away, their way to the cinema.

 

“My lady?” Asked Cat Noir looking at Ladybug and she shook her head.

 

“Sorry Cat, I’m transforming back in a few minutes, gotta wait for another day” Said Ladybug observing the two saved best friends waiting at the zebra crossing for the traffic light to turn green, then Nathaniel whispering into Lila’s ear and after that she nodded and gave him a long kiss on the lips.


End file.
